


Thank you very much

by Lokomotiv



Series: Broke!Steve [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you very much?” Danny asked, and Steve hoped that his partner would never realize how sincerely he’d meant those words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> Set in episode 1.21 (Ho’opa’i, Revenge).

> _Thank you very much_
> 
> Steve McGarrett (Ho’opa’i)  
> 

“Thank you very much?” Danny asked, and Steve hoped that his partner would never realize how sincerely he’d meant those words. He hadn’t taken Wo Fat’s money in the noodle restaurant, and while he’d like to believe that he still wouldn’t have accepted money from _him_ – whereas keeping these morons’ hush money while proverbially shouting his lungs out wasn’t just easy, it was also a little bit fun – he acknowledged that he couldn’t be sure about that anymore. Back then, he hadn’t had those medical bills that the state wouldn’t cover since technically it’d been his day off when he fell down that cliff.


End file.
